humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Qualities of the Spiritual-Oriented Individual
The spiritual-oriented individual- *avoids fixation on marriage & its rituals; instead focusing on self-givingness, harmony, & love *avoids preoccupation with private property and its acquisition *does not resort to physical punishment (e.g. against children by parents) *does not force children to be like themselves *does not defer and look up to other’s power and influence *does not seek fame and personal recognition (they e.g. seek truth, new understanding instead) *is not compelled to broadcast themselves to others *does not proselytize (as it shows the shallowness of one’s tenets) *does not push and force life, instead waits for it to come to him *does not assert his position, instead constantly learns from others) *is not selfish, but constantly self-giving *avoids the herdal view, and thinks for himself *is not satisfied with a single truth (seeking to know the many sided truth of things) *does not seek answers through the hard churning of thought (but through intuition) *does not confine himself to the ordinary views of how time and space unfold *is not satisfied with empirical, mechanistic view of how life works and unfolds *is not bothered by the negative, as he sees their utility *is not constrained by the limits society has established, as he sees beyond them *does not confine himself to society’s values, but his own higher ones *is not swayed or satisfied with other’s opinions, but the true Truth of things *is not satisfied with the visible, but the subtle and invisible as well *is not attracted to gossip, knowing the mischief it creates *is not taken by the current fad or outlook, but the longer view *is not swept away by the tide of emotions in events, seeking the balance and truth of things instead *does not seek a plethora of friendships for its own sake *is not oriented outwardly, but inwardly *does not seek to be entertained, but to understand *does not seek vital interaction, but to connect through the heart, higher mind, and spirit *is not partisan towards a side, such as in sports, but seeks beauty & knowledge from it *is not overly influenced or deterred by another’s age, whether young or old *does not rebel for its own sake *does not obsess about sickness and illness; remaining calm, steady, and positive instead *is not agitated by broadcast opinions in e.g. the media, as he avoids them *is not prone to react, but to remain still, observant, and understanding *does not seek to perfect others, but to perfect himself *does not seek to offer opinions, rather to be still, wait, and learn *does not seek that which brings short term happiness, but long-term joy *is not prejudiced towards another in terms of their station and position *never feels condescending and superior, accept all as equal *does not complain about others, life, and is accepting instead *does not blame others, but takes responsibility *does not seek to do something else, but accepts the current givens life has set before him *avoids the surface, and seeks the depths *seeks Harmony, Oneness, Truth, Knowledge, Goodness, Creativity, Love, Beauty, and Delight of being Category:Spirituality Category:Spiritual Evolution